Captured
by BecauseYou'reStupid
Summary: What happens when Major Beck himself is taken hostage? Will he survive long enough for anyone to come for him? Find out in this all new fanfiction from BecuaseYou'reStupid. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1  Cargo

**Jericho Fanfiction**

Part one - Cargo

Friday Morning

Major Back had hardly been out of his office for almost a week now, Jake and the Rangers were doing a pretty good job of keeping order in Jericho, not leaving much for the soldiers to do. So when reports of a cargo of contraband on its way to Jericho came in, the Major jumped at the chance of doing something other than the tedious and wearisome paperwork that had so far occupied the rest of his week.

"I want fifteen men prepped and ready in five minutes." He ordered the desk sergeant as he bustled past desks filled with files and more paperwork and headed out in search of Sheriff Green.

He found the Sheriff in Main Street heading for Dale's store and called out.

"Sheriff." He said curtly.

Beck was a good few feet behind Jake when he called but his strong strides soon made quick work of the distance as Jake turned to see who had called him.

"Major, Is there a problem? You look in a hurry."

"There's a shipment of stolen cargo heading this way."

"I'll get the Rangers." Jake made to go but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm.

"No. I need you to stay here Jake, to keep an eye out for any runners from Newbern looking for trouble."

Jake seamed a little put out by the Majors apparent loss of faith in him, but agreed, realizing that he was right. There had been about a dozen thugs from Newbern in this week alone.

"Okay. Good luck Major."

Major Beck headed back to the station to brief his men and head out.

° O °


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2  Hostage

**Jericho Fanfiction**

Part Two - Hostage

Two days later, Sunday Afternoon

In the middle of a darkened room, with only a small hatch high in the wall for light, there was a crumpled figure sitting on a hard wooden chair. The figure of the hostage held the essence of a military man, although bruised and bleeding and skinny from hunger.

He was regaining consciousness now and began to, in vain, try and break the bonds he could feel were fastening him the chair he sat on.

It didn't work.

He was too weak and his bonds too tight.

Just then the hood that was over his head was roughly pulled free and a fierce lamp was turned on, pointing directly in the face of a haggard and beaten army Major.

He squinted at the sudden light and tried to get his eyes to adjust, but they refused to obey and watered instead.

"Oh it can't be that bad Beck." Sneered another man at seeing the

tears in Beck's eyes. "We've only just started!"

Beck couldn't make any kind of reply because his captors had left the duct tape gag over his mouth even after removing the hood, perhaps enjoying how the Major's breathing was not helped by this restriction as he attempted to steady his breaths.

He saw two more men in the corner as the leader left and they jeered at him for a moment before leaving too.

Beck needed something to concentrate on to help distract him from the decrease in air entering his lungs.

What was there to focus on?

He tried remembering what had happened that ended in him being here, but his mind drew a blank.

Why?

Why can't I remember? He thought to himself.

He shifted position a little and suddenly felt why his mind was blank to those events. Just above and behind his left ear, Beck felt a sharp pain and realized that must be where they hit him unconscious.

He moved a little more and felt more smarting, good, that gave him something to focus on as he started to slump into the chair, his energy waning.

° O °


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1  Missing

**Jericho Fanfiction**

Part One - The Search

39 Hours Earlier, Friday Afternoon

Jake had nothing to do. There were no runners from Newbern and no trouble on the streets. That's why he was, at this current moment, standing on Main Street enjoying a peace Jake thought would never return to Jericho.

They had all gone through so much already, but he knew that this wasn't the end of it, there were still a lot of questions that needed answering. But just for now, everything was okay.

Jakes thoughts started to drift to the Major. He was a good man, just taking orders from the wrong guys.

The Major had been gone for quite some time, almost five hours, and Jake wondered if he should be getting worried.

He didn't know how far out the shipment was when Beck and his men went after it, or even where Beck was going to head it off. Jimmy said he saw Beck's patrol heading out of town via the main road out, but that read led to nearly everywhere, branching off so many times it would be impossible to find them now.

Jake didn't know what to do.

He was about to head for the station to try contacting the Major on one of the radio's there when something caught his eye at the end of Main Street. The sun was just peaking out from behind the Town Hall and so Jake had to squint to make out the figure that had caught his eye.

It was one of Beck's men, limping back into town with half a dozen more men behind him.

Jake's mood dropped as he took in the scene before him, seeing that Beck was one of the ones missing. He ran over to the wounded soldiers to find out what happened.

"What happened Lieutenant? Where's the Major?"

"We.. were ambushed... as we waited for the... supply truck, they took the Major and two others. and left us for dead." The young Lieutenant keeled over in pain form the gunshot wound in his leg. "We came as quickly as we could... but they found our truck and torched it, we walked back."

"Okay, where?"

"Out by South Ridge."

"Get your men to the medical centre; I'm heading out with the Rangers. Well done Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

Jake watched for a moment as they made their way to the medical centre, not liking the feeling growing in his gut.

South Ridge was Jonah's territory.

° O °


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2  Mirage

**A/N**

****I don't know what Beck's wife's name is, I tried researching but can up with squat so I just made one up, it sounded right.

* * *

><p><strong>Jericho Fanfiction<strong>

Part 2 - Mirage

3AM, Monday Morning

"How long Jewel? How long have I been stuck here? I don't even know any more."

"Don't worry baby, it won't be much longer, they're coming for you."

"I don't know how much longer I can last."

Beck was in his backyard last summer. It's a beautiful day and he's with his family on leave.

Except they're not having the same conversation, they've never talked about anything like this before, He hadn't even seen her for over 8 months, his mind was constructing and adapting an old memory.

Beck knew why, his wife always knew what to say to give him strength and right now, he needed it more than ever so his mind was making her say what he needed to hear.

"You'll make it honey, just remember, I'm always with you, in there." She pointed to his chest as everything went bright and he came back to consciousness.

"Welcome back Major. You were miles away there."

He was picked up from the hard cold floor and the gag was pulled roughly off. A man sat backward on a chair in front of him, he meant business.

The man produced a hand radio and put it in front of Beck's face.

"Call them off, tell your men to leave me and my business alone and I'll let you go , simple as that."

Beck stared plainly at his captor. "No." He answered defiantly.

The next thing Beck knew was the searing pain in his jaw as the man hit it with the radio. He's on the floor now and it's a free-for-all between the other guys in the room.

He tried to curl up to protect himself as much as possible but they're all around him, beating him from all sides.

The leader, standing at the doorway, gave a signal and they back away.

Beck took a breath and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jonah Prowse." He says and leaves the room, having said all he needed to.

Some of the guys take a couple more swings at him but soon get bored and leave. And Beck is left alone again.

° O °


End file.
